


super rich kids

by acetown



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetown/pseuds/acetown
Summary: A world where Peter Parker and Harley Keener are both Tony Stark's biological sons. They're spoiled rich kids with no understanding of money, but they still try to pass as normal kids.





	1. Chapter 1

Ned Leeds was excited. His grandmother just gave him the final ten dollars he needed to buy the new Millennium Falcon LEGO Set. He had been saving up for months. He even cut out the chocolate milk from his lunch so he could save up an extra dollar twenty-five per day. Now, he can finally afford this 7,541 piece master piece, and oh boy, he really cannot wait to tell Peter, his best friend, about it. 

Morning before first period, Ned rushed to Peter's locker to tell him the good news. He also needed to ask Peter to accompany him to the store to double check in case the set was damaged in any way. He needed this to be perfect. 

Ned found Peter glaring at phone. His face was scrunched up and his right eye was twitching. 

"Hey Peter," Ned clumsily said trying not to spook his friend. 

"Oh, Ned!" Peter almost dropped his phone. He quickly pocketed it. "What's up?" 

"Bro, are you okay?" Ned was concerned. Peter stood awkwardly, trying not to look him in the eye. 

"Yep. I'm good." Peter was not good. "How was your weekend?" Ned wanted to question him more, but he remembered why he even looked for Peter. 

"You wouldn't believe it! I finally have enough money to buy the Millennium Falcon LEGO Set." Peter nodded at Ned. "We can go buy it after school and build it at my house." Ned saw Peter looking confused with his lips pursed. "I mean if you're free, today?"

Peter shook his head slightly and a wave of disappointment rushed into Ned. Great. Ned guessed he had to wait another day. 

"Sorry, Ned." Peter said, "I made some plans after school for the rest of the week. You can start without me though!" Ned looked even more disappointed. Another week.

At seeing Ned's dejected face, Peter said "Or I can buy another set once you finish and we can work on that?" 

Ned laughed. Peter must not have been paying attention. "Yeah sure, go buy another set. It's only $800." Ned joked. 

Peter didn't laugh with him, and Ned remembered Peter had always been weird when they talked about money. Ned assumed it was because Peter grew up poor. 

"Don't worry about it. I understand you're busy." He said to ease Peter's confused expression. "What are you doing anyway?"

Peter smiled at him. "A relative is visiting for a week, so I'm touring him around New York." 

"Oh, I completely understand. Family always comes first." Ned said. "You should take him to eat at Jollibee in Queens. There's only one in New York and that's where I take any of my relatives to eat at."

"I should! Thanks, Ned." 

The bell rang. The boys rushed to get ready for their first period.

"I'll catch you later in lunch." Ned waved.

"See you!" 

* * *

Ned sat down on his unassigned spot in the school cafeteria. He sighed as he stared at his uncrustable smucker sandwich. 

"This is disgusting." He said as he took a bite of the sandwich. He looked around to spot Peter. He found Peter talking to a familiar Junior kid, whose name was escaping his memory. They grinned and bumped their fists together. Peter, then, started walking towards Ned. 

"Who was that?" Ned asked after he swallowed another bite.

Peter looked at him. "Who?" 

"That guy," Ned pointed towards the tall well-dressed student, who was now laughing with his friends. 

"That's Harry Osborn," Peter said. "We don't really know each other that well. He's just a family friend."

"Wait, Is he related to the Osborn from Oscorp Industries?" Peter bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah, Ned. He's the sole heir." Peter replied. "I thought that was public knowledge. Is it not?" Peter worriedly questioned. 

Before Ned could answer, Harry Osborn arrived at their table. 

"Peter," Harry said. "I forgot to ask where I'm meeting you later. I need to tell my driver where to go." 

"I can't believe I forgot all about that. Harley wanted to drive one of the cars himself so if you're okay with it, you can ride with us." Peter told Harry. 

"I'm not sure if I can trust your brother-" Harry coughed. They both glanced at Ned.

"I'm not sure if I can trust him with driving," Harry repeated, "ever since that stunt he pulled in Cabo. But sure, why not?"

"You only live once." Peter joked.

"I'll text my driver. I'll see you outside the gates?" Peter nodded affirmative. 

As he left, Ned looked at a guilty-looking Peter. "I have so many questions, Peter."

"Sorry." Ned sighed.

"That doesn't look like you barely know each other." Ned started the interrogation. 

"Okay, I downplayed it a bit, but he's really more of my relative's friend than mine." Peter said.

"Your relative being your brother, Harley?" 

"Yeah--I mean, no" Ned glared at Peter. "Okay, yes. I have a brother. His name is Harley and he's the one visiting." Peter quietly said. 

"I can't believe you have a brother." Ned exclaimed.

"He's my half-brother."

"I can't believe you never told me you have a half-brother. We've known each other since primary school." Ned said. "Oh no, did you suddenly discover him like in those movies? Can I meet him?"

Peter panicked. "It's okay if you don't want me to meet him," Ned calmed him. "I know that I'm a bit embarrassing." 

"No, Ned! You're great! You're my best friend." Peter pushed his arms out and held Ned's shoulders. "It's just my brother is a bit mean." He explained.

"I can handle that."

"No, you don't understand." Peter explained. "He's a bit of a jerk."

"Peter, we get bullied daily. I'll be fine." Ned stared at Peter until he caved.

"I guess you can hang out with us to make it even since Harry's coming along." Peter took out his phone to text Harley and Harry the change of plans.

"Awesome! I'm so excited." This was almost as cool as building the Millennium Falcon Set. Then, at that moment, Ned realized he had $800 in cash in his pocket and they were going to tour New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more works depicting Peter and Harley as brothers so I wrote one. I'm not really sure where this is going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Harley.

Harley Keener arrived at the school gates in a sleek black Hesketh motorcycle with a gold rim and a red leather seat cushion. He took off his matching helmet and combed his blond hair with his fingers to get rid of the unruliness of the helmet hair. He looked around the sea of students exiting the school for his spirited other half. 

Midtown High School looked boring. It had the appearance of a standard American school in almost every high school TV drama. If at any point, a group of people start a singing or dancing competition, Harley would not be surprised. Harley considered that was a big part of why Peter wanted to go there. The school would give him a sense of normalcy, or whatever he thought normal meant. One thing he knew for sure was this was not for him. 

Harley continued his search and cursed Peter for having such a plain complexion. There were at least a hundred brunettes in a hoodie and jeans in the vicinity. He cannot count the amount of times he thought he spotted his brother's brown curls, and was hit with a wave of disappointment. He made a note for himself to tell Peter to dye his hair a neon color next time. He was starting to feel uncomfortable from the growing number of students eyeing him. 

"Did you see that guy's ride?" one student whispered very loudly to her friend as they passed him.

"Motorcycle boys aren't my type." Her friend responded equally loudly. 

"Brook, that bike costs at least fifty grand." It actually costed his father 70 grand, but regardless, Harley felt like he failed a little today. He was sure he brought the least flashy looking bike he had. 

He was about to text Peter, or ask a nerdy student for help when he was suddenly grabbed into a strong hug. 

"Harley! How are you, man?" Harry grinned, looking happy to spot him before Peter for once. 

"Relieved," Harley exhaled. "More relieved than you can imagine." It made Harry laugh.

"You think you can handle today, then?" Harry asked his friend concerned. 

"I hope so," Harley looked at his friend. He was not used to big crowds. Going to school in a small town in Tennessee would do that to you, regardless of the amount of times his father took him to California or New York. "If anything, we could always just head back to the penthouse early. Do you want to stay over?"

"That sounds good and I'm so glad you're finally here." Harry started, "Peter said we were supposed to meet you at Petrini's, the Italian Restaurant."

"Yeah, we were," Peter's voice cut Harley off. He walked towards Harley with a slightly shorter but stockier boy in a graphics T-shirt and a hoodie. That must be Ned. 

Before the lecture can start, Harley ran and tackled Peter to the ground with a hug. "I miss you so much. I couldn't wait." Harley explained at both Peter's unamused and Harry's amused face. 

"Sure," Peter scowled at him as he dusted off the grass from his pants. Harry helped him dust off the rest from his back.

Harley ignored him and turned his attention to the excited boy next to Peter. 

"Hi, I'm Harley Keener. You must be Ned." Harley offered his hand, and almost regretted it. Ned had really clammy hands, but he seemed like a nice addition to their group. 

"You know my name!" Ned exclaimed. 

"Of course. Peter talks about you all the time." Harley said plainly. 

"Peter never talked about you before." Ned said enthusiastically. He then immediately looked constipated like he just realized what he said. "I mean, I'm sorry. Uh. That came out wrong. Uh--"

"It's okay." Harley winked at Ned. He figured he should be nice and save him the trouble if Ned was going to spend the rest of the day with them. "Dad always told us to separate our friends from family anyway. Peter took that to heart. It would have been annoying if Peter was anyone else, but hey." Peter glared at them. 

"It is nice though to finally meet you." Ned still looked at him apologetically. 

"Same here." Harley patted Ned's shoulders. Harley turned to Peter again trying to change the subject. "Hey, you owe me a new bike."

"What are you going on about, Harley?" Peter asked confused. 

"You broke Luca." Peter's eyes opened in realization. Luca was the first motorcycle that Harley built from scratch. "So I had to use this junk to come here." He pointed at the Hesketh. 

"I did not break your dumb bike. The speed sensor was acting up so I replaced it." Peter groaned and then realized what Harley said. "Wait, Harley, you said you were going to drive us around. You realized that four people are not going to fit in that, right?" 

"You replaced it without thinking, Peter." Harley shook his head, "I had that speedometer cascaded to the anemometer, remember?"

"I reconnected the sensors." Peter said slowly. "I'm not stupid." 

"Sure, you reconnected it, but you forgot that the dead-time for the speedometer need to be slower than the anemometer."

"You should have just made a faster weather sensor." Peter deadpanned. 

As the siblings bickered, Ned looked at Harry, who looked unfazed and was currently distracted on his phone. 

"Does this happen a lot? Are they okay?" Ned asked Harry.

"Their bickering?" Ned nodded. "Oh yeah, you just got to wait it out. Don't worry, it's not serious until they start speaking Italian."

"Italian?" Ned repeated. It now made sense to him how Peter can speak Spanish so well.

Harry nodded, "It's funny because I think I can understand them better when they argue in Italian than when they argue in English." Harry pocketed his phone, "Speaking of, do you understand what they're saying?" 

Ned laughed and listened to the brothers move their argument from the control system of a motorcycle to implementing a fractional distillation system in the tank to lessen the carbon dioxide emissions of the bike. As Ned explained this to Harry, Harry looked at him like he grew a third arm.

"I understand why Peter like you so much." Harry grinned. "Disregarding the lack of funds, you'd get along with them just fine." Ned was about to ask Harry to explain what he meant as a driverless white tesla arrived in front of them. 

"Are you happy now, Peter?" Harley asked sarcastically. "Is this big enough for you?" 

Peter sighed dramatically, "You could have just drove this from the start instead of making me think that all four of us was going on the bike." 

"You make it really easy, bro."

They both moved to get in the car. Harry followed suit and got inside the backseat. Peter looked at a surprised Ned, "You coming, buddy?"

Ned rushed to get in the car, but not before spending a good minute trying to open the door. Why do you have to press a button to open a door? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I think of Harley, I keep thinking about Harley Davidson so I put him on a motorcycle. That's all


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teslas and Italian food.

Peter watched as his brother and his friends settled down in the car. Harley was already on his phone deciding which playlist to listen to. He settled on blasting Led Zeppelin. Peter had to stifle a comment on how Harley was turning into their father more and more each day. He could keep that as ammunition for later. Anyway, he much rather listen to this than the alternative country music that Harley liked.  
   
Behind him, Harry and Ned were trying to talk to each other without avail. The loud bass made it difficult to hear anything, and they were all too polite to ask to turn down the music. Even Peter, who have years of experience in this sort of environment could hardly hear them. He was so immensely happy though that his two closest friends were getting along that he just braced himself for the expected wrath from his brother and manually turned down his music.  
   
"Peter," There it was. "I was listening to that." Harley turned the music back up.  
   
"You don't need to listen to anything at 90 decibels." Peter rolled his eyes and turned the music down again.  
   
"Don't be ridiculous. I need music when I drive." Before Harley's hand even hovered the dashboard controller, Peter slapped it away.  
   
"As if dad's actually letting you drive a car right now. With passengers. In New York City." Peter avoided Harley's harsh glare. "Please, everything has been on auto-pilot since Cabo." Peter heard a sigh of relief from Harry at the back seat.  
   
"You're supposed to be my friend, Osborn." Harley turned his head to glare accusingly at their snickering friend.  
   
"Keep your eyes on the road," Harry quipped. Peter high-fived him for it and they both started laughing at Harley. Ned, who was quietly observing their squabbling, also started laughing with them partially to join in but mostly because Harley's offended expression reminded him so much of Peter's face whenever he got teased about Liz. He already knew that if he mentioned it, the two would immediately deny their resemblance.  
   
Once Harley recovered from the teasing, he turned up the music even louder than it was before out of pure pettiness. Peter groaned.  


* * *

   
When they arrived at Petrini's for a late lunch, Ned's eardrums were throbbing so much that he finally understood why they were called drums. The other three boys looked like they weren't much better and were just as happy to be outside of that dreadful car.  
   
Still Ned couldn't complain too much. That was the coolest car he had ever been on in his life. They didn't even have to spend time finding parking. Harley just used his phone to have the car circle around.  
   
"I think I want a Tesla, too." Harry thought out loud as they walked inside the restaurant. Petrini's looked like a cozy family style Southern Italian restaurant with circular tables and a rustic atmosphere. It smelled of fresh bread, seafood pasta, and tomato sauce. Ned grabbed a piece of bread before turning his head to look at Harry. As soon as he took a bite of the bread, he felt like he was in a dream. It was delicious and free.  
   
"It's honestly the worst." Harley shook his head. "It feels like I'm not even driving. It gets rid of all the fun." Peter patted his shoulder.  
   
"Poor, poor you." Peter and Harry chimed together and laughed. Ned guessed that it was an inside joke between them. He wondered how long they had been friends.  
   
"Harley, you don't spend enough time in New York to appreciate it." Harry added, "Having a car like that is a dream. You'll never have to figure out how to pass an aggressive driver or fight your way into a parking spot." Ned related with everything Harry said.  
   
"The best part is that you won't ever need a chauffeur again." Ned cannot relate to that last part, and doubt the other boys can either. Although Harley did have an expensive car, having a driver is just on another level of wealth. Still Ned watched as Harley and Peter nodded at the Osborn heir possibly to humor him.  
   
"If you want it so much, you can have it." Harley grumbled as he started buttering a piece of bread. Ned laughed a bit, but then realized from the silence that Harley was being completely serious. "As soon as I figure out how to disable the added safety features, I'll give it to you."  
   
"How exactly are you going to decouple the specs?" Peter asked while reading the menu prompting everyone on the table to look at their meal options. Ned thought they all looked delicious.  
   
Harley brought out a small notebook and a magnetic chip from his pocket. "Well I read some theory on decoupling control of multivariable systems last night." He gave Peter his notes on them. "It seemed like as long as I can identify the correcting loops and modify them to get rid of the feed forward action of the driver-less specs, I can decouple the system enough using this," he held up his magnetic chip, "to simplify it to just a single-input single-output system."  
   
"I don't want your car anymore." Harry said with a pause, "I'll just get father to buy me one."  
   
"It's not going to work," Peter reflected. "I'm pretty sure dad had Harley-proof the machinery anyway. He knows your first move is to go tackle the motor directly. I bet you as soon as you even pry that hood open, JARVIS will get alerted and Pepper is going to come in and lecture you. And Harry, Tesla cars in the market right now don't have the specs that Harley's car have." Harry frowned at that.  
   
"You're right." Harley sighed. "Well I guess I wasted my time learning MIMO systems."  
   
Ned looked at the two brothers and debated if he should give a suggestion and if giving a suggestion would mean breaking the coolest car he had ever been on. Ned also wondered why Harley won't just get a normal car so he won't have to deal with this problem. In the end, curiosity got the best of him.  
   
"Have you considered hijacking the software algorithm instead? Technically, the major parts of an auto-pilot vehicle are all in the algorithm, right?" Ned interjected.  
   
Harley stared at Ned for a bit. "I have, but the firewall of the system is no joke."  
   
Peter had a glint in his eye. Ned knew that look. He was either hiding something or had a terrible plan that Ned would have no choice but to go along with.

“Ned can get through it.” It was the latter then. 

Before Ned can say something though, the waiter arrived to take their orders.  
  

* * *

   
Peter and Harley ended up ordering for the rest of them once they realized the entire menu was all in Italian with no translations. The food tasted great as expected. The seafood was fresh, the spaghetti was al dente, the gnocchi melted in their mouths, and the tiramisu was obnoxiously rich and delicate. Ned had never eaten as good Italian food as he had that day.  
   
By the time the check came, Harley insisted on paying for everyone on the basis of him being the oldest. Ned, an unemployed high school student, offered to contribute some amount to be respectful, but was just relieved that he didn't have to pay for anything. He would be even more relieved that he didn't have to pay if he saw the actual cost of the meal.  
   
After paying, the chef came out to greet them and asked how they liked the food. Ned watched as the familiar annoyed expressions came back on both Harley and Peter's faces. Even Harry looked somewhat irritated. Peter was silently delegated as their speaker and answered all the chef's questions as quickly as possible. After a minute or two of questioning though, Peter lightened up to the chef and promised he'd be back. The chef even offered them limoncello, which only Harry accepted.  
   
"Ciao ragazzi!"  
   
"Grazie, ciao" Peter was the only one who waved back.  


* * *

   
"You're too nice, Pete." Harley said once they were all outside. "We just spent another half hour talking to an old man." He turned on phone and called for the car.  
   
"He seemed to be really concerned whether we enjoyed our food." Peter defended, "Besides it's not like he knew who we were." Peter paused for a bit as if to process what he just said. At any other time, Ned would have ignored that comment. However, this day just felt like tangled information kept getting thrown at him every few seconds, and instead of learning, he's getting more and more confused.  
   
"Peter, what does that mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back!! This took forever because I ended up rewriting it multiple times and I wasn't happy with anything. (I was also busy trying to get platinum from spider-man ps4.) I'm still not happy with it, but it's been too long. Hopefully it's okay and that my lack of knowledge about cars isn't too noticeable.
> 
> Side note: Into the Spider-Verse is the best movie ever


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Contrary to popular belief, Peter is actually a skilled liar. Being one of Tony Stark's secret kids has given him lots of practice. So when Ned stared at him with confused eyes, he knew exactly what to say to divert suspicion. The only problem is he really does not want to lie to his best friend anymore. Ned has proven time and time again to be loyal and trustworthy. He is also increasingly nosy and Peter suspects that he will know the truth by the end of the week at the latest.

"Peter, what does that mean?" Ned repeated.

"You've always been asking me about my family," Peter started, and at the same time, felt Harley tightly grip his shoulder. Right, it is not just his secret to tell.

"Yeah so about our family," Harley, who seemed to be preparing to take over the conversation, interrupted. "Have you met Peter's Aunt May?" He moved his hand now so that his arm is around Peter's shoulders instead. That doesn't stop him from furiously texting on his phone though with his other hand.

"Yeah, I've met her before." Ned replied, remembering the nice lady who worked at F.E.A.S.T., one of Queen's largest homeless shelter. "She's super nice."

"Yeah, she's a darling. Did you know that she's a dietician?" Peter's eyebrows furrowed, not knowing where Harley was going.

"I thought she uh," Ned looked at Peter, "couldn't cook." 

Harley snorted. "Yeah, that's one way to put it. But that doesn't mean anything."

"She cooks fine. What Harley means is that she doesn't need to be a chef to be a dietician." Peter interrupted this time. Harley pinched him, but when Peter tried to get back at him, he saw Harry Osborn mouthing, "Not yet," or possibly "Soviet." The latter did not exactly make sense. 

Harry then discretely pointed towards a grungy New York alley with his head, as he distractedly text their private security of the day. The paparazzi must have been following them again, or most likely just Osborn.

"Anyway, May has this food health blog thing, and it actually gained a lot of traction, especially around some Italian tourists." Ned nodded at Harley. "Whenever we eat Italian and they find out we know her, people freak. You know?" 

"I understand now. You didn't want that chef to know who you are, because then they'll think you're reviewing them?" Ned as innocent as ever said. 

"Exactly!" Harley winked as the Tesla finally arrived in front of them. "We don't like getting special treatment. It gets rid of the authenticity of the whole experience." 

* * *

As soon as their group of four got inside the car, Harley's light-hearted demeanor dropped. He groaned loudly for a good two minutes as he pretended to drive through the busy New York street. Ned wanted to ask what was wrong, but whenever he opened his mouth, Harry just pats him on his shoulder and shakes his head. 

"Are you done?" Peter asked once his brother finally paused his whining. 

"It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours yet." Harley grumbled, "Harry Osborn, this is all your fault."

"Don't blame Harry for this," Peter retorted as he massaged his forehead. "He did not do anything wrong."

"Thanks Peter," Harry replied from the back seat. "I'm really sorry though. I know Harley wanted a relatively quiet trip before the big day."

"Don't remind me," Harley suddenly turned around to look at Ned, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be driving and that they are still in heavy traffic. The car seemed to run fine on its own though. 

"Ned," Harley said. "Technically, I didn't lie to you." 

"You lied to me?"

"No." 

"Yes, he did." Peter clicked his tongue like he has not lied to Ned in all the years that he had known him.

"Her blog does exist." 

"You know it's definitely not a blog, and if you call her side business with Pepper that, they'll buy all of your Goop stocks."

"Well, I don't need them! That’s like what 1% of my net worth"

Ned turned his head to follow the bickering brothers' conversation until his head started spinning from the combined turning and the information overload. They own Goop stocks, which meant that they know Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. One percent? Then, he passed out. 

* * *

Ned felt a few taps on his shoulders, waking him up from his short nap. He squinted to his right and saw Harry Osborn with a half-concerned, half-bored expression. Ned immediately turned sheepish, like he was not sure if it was okay to be woken him up by the Osborn heir. Harry's staring was also probably not helping. 

Ned tried to swallow all his fear though, and looked for the other two boys, who were promptly missing from their seats. Harry must have noticed when his attention moved. 

"Hey Ned," Harry said slowly as if trying not to spook Ned any further, "Harley and Peter left an hour ago to settle some things."

"Oh." 

"Peter felt bad for leaving you here by yourself, so he told me to watch you, so I'm here."

"Okay."

"Yep," Harry waited for Ned to ask questions. Nothing. "It worked out because my security said I shouldn't come out of the car too much anyway until this stalker goes away."

"I see." 

"I woke you up because you honestly looked like your head was about to fall off." Harry laughed a little, but Ned just stared at him with the same slack-jawed face. “I was also getting really bored.”

"Thank you."

"No questions, huh." Harry stared at him, "The kids at school said you and Parker talk to each other nonstop." 

"I'm genuinely freaked out, Harry." Ned did not know where that came from, but Harry didn't seem surprise at all. He did exhale loudly as a response.

"That makes sense." 

Another five minutes or so passed until Ned gained some more confidence.

"Where are we?"

"New York Hall of Science." Ned nodded. He remembered that Peter had been wanting an excuse to go for a while. "Harley's been wanting to go for a while, and not even a potential stalker problem was going to stop him." 

Ned actually snorted. No matter how strange all the information that he's learning, the strangest was learning that Peter basically has a clone. 

"Yeah," Harry smiled at him. "They're both dumb nerds."

Harry was telling him some more funny stories about the brothers when the car engine suddenly turned on, startling the almost calmed Ned again. 

"What's going on?" Ned's anxiety was really skyrocketing, and he is totally going to make Peter pay for his stress induced ailments. 

"I'm pretty sure Harley was just too lazy to walk." Harry answered, and then called out the AI that he knew is in all of Harley's things, "J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Osborn and Mr. Leeds" Ned tried to locate the god-like voice. "How may I be of service?" 

"Where are we going?" 

"We are on our way to collect the Mr. Parker and Mr. Keener, who are 200 ft away."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S." 

"Of course, Mr. Osborn."

Before Ned can even ask about the artificial intelligence running the Tesla, the two brothers arrived with four large shopping bags. Peter dumped the first three bags inside the front trunk of the car, and then shoved the other bag on Ned's lap. It was the Millennium Falcon Set with limited edition characters and other bonus pieces. 

"Peter, what-" 

"I'll explain later, okay?" Ned nodded. Yeah, he can wait.

"Hey guys," Harry grinned at them, "where to next?"

"Home." Harley replied, "Well, kind of. Ned, do you want to stay at my place for the evening?"

"S-sure"

"Great!" Harley looked genuinely excited. Peter smiled at Ned. "Sleep over then. We can even work on that Star Wars puzzle thing you two seem to like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delay y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traffic and Car lifts

It took about half an hour in the car until the boys reached what looks like the lovely Madison Square Park from Queens, then about thirty more excruciating minutes in the noisy, violent, one-lane traffic of 23rd Street, Manhattan to drive about ten blocks south-east.  
   
"This is why I need to get rid of this stupid driverless control," Harley whined for the tenth time, receiving disinterested hums and grumbles from his passengers. He pulled at his hair in frustration. The car was preventing him from accelerating faster than what JARVIS deemed safe, or doing more dangerous lane changes in the one lane streets. All of which are necessary to get around the city.  
   
Harley knew that his dad could have made a much better system, but refused in order to spite him. The only good thing is that the paparazzi guy, who actually tried to stop in the freeway to take a picture, finally left them alone after an imposing mini-van cut him off.  
   
"Are you still dating that girl, Pete?" Harley asked to pass the time.  
   
"Who?" Everyone actually stopped staring at their phones to look at Harley.  
   
"The tall one," Harley squinted at a billboard sign, trying to think of something more specific. "The one whose dad hated you."  
   
"That describes literally everyone," Harry quipped. Ned snorted at that.  
   
"Liz?" Peter sighed. "We never dated. We just went to Homecoming together."  
   
"You took her with you to Homecoming." Ned piped in, "Then, you ditched. You didn't actually go with her to Homecoming."  
   
"I apologized for it already," Peter defended himself. "And I had a family emergency. Also, I said her dad hated that I was interning for Stark Industries, not that he hated me, specifically."  
   
"Like there's a difference," Harley said as they finally got out of the gridlock traffic.  
   
"Shut up."  
   
Osborn added, "I heard from Felicia that her dad lost his job because of SI, so he started selling knock-off SI products."  
   
"Shit, no way."  
   
“Almost got arrested for it. Felicia also said their entire family might hitch to Oregon because of it.”  
   
"I guessed that means no more Liz Toomes." Ned declared, but couldn’t help but try to lighten the mood at his friend’s expense, “Peter’s in love with MJ now anyway.”  
   
“Ned! I thought you were my friend.” Peter sunk down in the car seat.  
   
“He’s our friend now, Pete.” Harley stuck his tongue out to his brother. “So who’s MJ?“  
   


* * *

   
"Okay, we're here," Harley said out loud as they drove into an alleyway with multiple garage doors.  
   
Ned actually exhaled in relief when he saw the familiar Greenwich Village, which was still very much upscale, but a little more rich college kids than millionaire boulevard. He still tried to prepare himself though for the next Richie-Rich surprise that the other boys will most definitely drop. And it won't be that Harley, who looks like at most an incoming college freshman and is visiting for only a week, bought an apartment in the middle of Manhattan to himself.  
   
"You had to choose Greenwich?" Harry glanced around the alleyway with both disgust and some morbid curiosity. There was a large puke stain just next to some vintage trash can.  
   
"Dad said I needed to start hanging out with people my age," Harley replied back as they watch the grey dusty garage door open. "So here we are in a college town after I finished my engineering degree."  
   
"You could have lived in Midtown, instead." "You graduated college already?" Harry and Ned both blurted out in response to Harley. The four boys all eyed each other in silence, waiting for Harley to respond.  
   
"Sorry if I made that awkward." Ned sucked in his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. He just wanted to understand who his best friend’s brother is.  
   
"You didn’t make it awkward, Ned." Harley smiled at him, allowing Ned to physically sag in relief from the anxious tension. "I was able to skip a few grades so I graduated early." He didn't elaborate on how many grades that was, or that he still did not understand why his brother would voluntarily experience high school.  
   
Harley then with a smug look turned to his friend, "Osborne, stop being a downer and watch this."  
   
The boys watched as they drove onto an platform in the garage. The platform lifted the car up and moved it forward into a large car-sized elevator with all around transparent walls.  
   
"How did you get a private car lift?" Harry glared at Harley through the mirror, which Harley responded with a shrug and the Shaka gesture.  
   
“JARVIS, bring us up to the twentieth floor.” That immediately triggered the elevator to move up and Ned to feel like he's being transported into another dimension. The lift made him think of that drop tower ride in Disneyland, with less drop but equal amount of terror. As they went up, he looked down to the Manhattan Streets where he can clearly see the view of two taxi drivers about to start a fist fight, which seemed to be the most normal thing so far that day.  
   
"This is actually really cool," Ned finally gained back his voice.  
   
"You're acting like you've never been on an elevator before." Harry, still jealous, said. Ned questioned for a second if he was the crazy one in the group. For a second.  
   
"I have never been on one of these before."  
   
"Stop acting like you're not impressed, Harry." Peter chided in Ned’s defense before Harry can broadcast his familiar elitist attitude.  
   
"Why do you even need a private elevator?"  
   
"You know perfectly why."  
   
The elevator stopped on a massive garage space. Ned noticed the motorcycle that Harley rode earlier was already parked along with five other motorbikes. There were also a bright red Jeep, a yellow Audi, an orange Porsche, and a black Lamborghini that's missing its upper half. Harley parked the car next to the Audi.  
   
"Alright, I'm impressed," Harry confessed. "Harles, I'll trade you the Porsche for half a Lamborghini."  
   
"Shut up, Harry. It's not broken." Harley muttered as he walked his guests to the second floor, "The moving company messed up and forgot to bring the upper half from Rosehill."  
   
By now, Ned Leeds, being one of the smartest kids in Midtown, understood that the boys aren’t just wealthy or rich in the more tangible sense. They were supernaturally rich—the ones that would get killed first in the French Revolution rich, or most likely the ones that are so rich that they won’t even be bothered by a Marxist Revolution rich. However, he remembered Peter that morning very specifically claiming that his brother will be visiting for a week. And they may be super rich kids, but there is no logical explanation to why a moving company needs to be hired for a week-long vacation.  
   
So as the two friends’ bickering became Harley introducing each of his cars and bikes by name to Harry Osborne, Ned just half-whispered to Peter, “I thought your brother is just here for a week.”  
   
“Yeah, I lied.” Peter at least had the courtesy to look ashamed. He scratched his neck and led Ned to exit the garage quietly to enter an actually very modest living room. “Well, technically, I didn’t. He is staying here for a week, but he’s moving to New York next month officially.” They both sat down on a couch.  
   
Ned stared at him to keep going. He was relieved though to learn that they didn’t just throw money away with the moving company.  
   
“But about everything else, yeah I lied about that.” Peter exhaled.  
   
“I figured.” Ned tried not to break eye contact.  
   
“Ned, I’m an heir to Stark Industries.”  
   
“What— ” Ned blinked at that.  
   
“My full name is Peter Parker Stark. Tony Stark is my father.”  
   
Ned Leeds was completely gobsmacked again. It’s well known that Tony Stark has children, but no one actually knew who they were.  
   
“I just wanted to be a normal kid, you know?” Ned just nodded. “You were the first friend I made on my own. You liked me without even knowing that I have money.” Peter gripped Ned’s wrist. “I just hope this doesn’t change some things, but I get it if it does.”  
   
Ned wanted to assure Peter that everything is okay and that he understands, sort of, why he would lie about this, but he couldn’t. His mouth was moving but no sound actually came out, so instead he just tried to hug his friend. Peter returned that hug with a lot more strength than what is normally appropriate, but he couldn’t help it. He still has his best friend.  
   
“You can’t tell anyone about this by the way.” Ned nodded to appease Peter, ignorant of the fact that he would have to sign a non-disclosure agreement about the entire situation by the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry that this chapter feels like a filler. I really appreciated all of the nice comments. I also made an mcu twitter if anyone wants to talk to me ( @strongstickyboy ).


End file.
